


Game Day

by Earp_Revenant



Series: Love, The Lances. [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earp_Revenant/pseuds/Earp_Revenant
Summary: Ava and Sara go cheer the girls on at their soccer game.
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Love, The Lances. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614739
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Game Day

Ava POV

Ava jumped up from her seat and cheered as she watched Laurel kick the soccer ball past the goalie and into the net. This tied the game up, and Ava was really proud. This was a usual game day for the Lance’s, the girls attended the Hunter’s School for Gifted Children, which most people believe it’s for academically gifted children but in fact it was founded by The Bureau for children with special abilities. They were currently playing Star City High for a position in the Championships.

Ava watched as Quinn and Laurel gave each other one armed hug and quickly chatted about what Ava could only assume was a game play to score a winning goal, with 8 minutes left of the game there was still time to score.

The girls had the ability to work completely in sync with each other; this made them a lethal duo on the field as they played the 2 strikers. The girls started moving back to starting positions and Ava watched as one of the Star City girls shouldered Quinn on her way back, thankfully Quinn was the calm one out of her two girls however Ava felt her wife tense next to her in anger.

“Babe, its okay, look Quinn just brushed it off.” Ava put a calming hand on her wife’s thigh, as she watched her daughter glare at the girl who had shouldered her and then continued to walk to her position.

Ava heard her wife mumble something along the lines of Quinn not having to brush it off in the first place, and Ava rolled her eyes at Sara who was very protective over the girls.

The whistle blew for the game to begin again, she watched as Star City dribble and pass the ball between each other and then turned her attention to Quinn who quickly dashed between two players as the ball was passed again and intercepted it, suddenly the girls’ team came to life everyone pushing forward to catch up to Quinn if she needed back up, Laurel always just across from her sister, ready to be passed to if need be, Quinn gracefully closed the distance between her and the goal, and then everything slowed down as Ava watched her daughter approach the goal, now there was 4 minutes left. Quinn was lining her body up to shoot the ball at the goal when suddenly a Star City High player tackled her from the side clearly intending to hit Quinn’s legs and not the ball, Ava could practically feel the impact as Quinn’s legs gave out under her and she hit the ground with a visible thud. Ava’s heart stopped as she heard Quinn cry out in pain and curl into fetal position grabbing her knee.

Before Ava could look over at her wife’s reaction, Sara was almost half way down the stands, and suddenly all hell broke loose, another cry of pain could be heard and Ava saw Laurel being held back by two team mates whilst the girl who had shouldered Quinn and who happened to be the tackler of Quinn gripped her now bleeding nose, _Come on Laurel_ , it was clear Laurel had been the one to hit her. The medics were rushing over to Quinn and the girl that now had blood dripping on her shirt, they worked quickly to examine Quinn’s leg and try to stop the girls bleeding nose. Ava got up and began to walk to the side of the field and wait for the medics to bring Quinn off the field for a clearly dislocated knee.

They placed Quinn in the First Aid tent, Sara was by Quinn, holding the now whimpering girl’s hand, she saw the medic look at the chart that clearly had the team’s player’s names and numbers, Ava moved to the other side of her daughter and stroked her hair as she,

“Quinn Lance?” the medic asked and Ava looked at him and nodded, “Okay Quinn, you’ve got a dislocated knee, we’re going to give you some pain killers but we have to get you to the hospital to make sure nothing is broken before relocating it.” He looked at Ava, “We want to get it done as soon as possible, we have an ambulance here on standby so we are going to take her in it, either one of you can go with her but only one of you.”

“Mama…” a small whimper came from her daughter; _of course_ , Ava thought to herself, Quinn was after all a Mama’s girl. Ava looked at Sara and received a nod, to tell Ava she should go with.

“Okay, I’ll wait for Laurel and then we’ll meet you there.” Sara told Ava, the medic had hooked Quinn up to an IV to administer the pain medication, as the other medic opened the back of the ambulance.

“Okay, I’ll let you know when we get there and what’s going on okay?” Ava looked at Sara for confirmation and Sara nodded, and then bent down to place a kiss on her daughter’s forehead.

“Be brave Baba.” Sara whispered to Quinn “Mommy loves you.”

Ava kissed her wife goodbye quickly and a quick ‘I love you’ was exchanged between the two moms.

Ava watched as they wheeled a slightly drugged up Quinn into the ambulance, Ava knew Gideon would be a better alternative for medical treatment however Quinn’s knee would have to be relocated by someone before Gideon could treat her, so it might as well be a medical professional.

Ava climbed onto the back of the ambulance and took a hold of Quinn’s hand and stroked her hair with her other hand. The ambulance doors closed and the vehicle started to move, one of the medics was keeping an eye on Quinn’s stats.

“Mama?” she heard Quinn call quietly.

“Yes Baba?” Ava used her nickname for Quinn, and leaned in closer to her daughter.

“Mama it hurts.” Quinn sounded so small to Ava.

“I know Baba but the doctors are going to fix it and then it’s a trip to Gideon and you’ll be better in no time.” Ava said quietly to Quinn whilst stroking her hair.

The trip to the hospital hadn’t been that long but watching your daughter fight through pain made it feel like an eternity.

Once they were in the hospital, things got a bit crazy, nurses surrounding Quinn’s gurney causing Ava to have to take a step back from her daughter to let them work, Quinn was moved into a room and Ava was handed a form by a nurse, “We just need this filled out, and then we can take her up for X-rays.” An elderly nurse said to Ava and then left the room, Ava moved a chair next to Quinn’s bed and began to fill out the form as a nurse administered fluids and more pain killers, Ava looked up from the form to see Quinn had closed her eyes and was breathing softly, the drugs must have knocked her out.

Ava was about to sign the last page of the form when her phone rang, she pulled it out of her pocket and saw her wife’s face, she swiped across the screen and placed the phone to her ear,

“Hey Babe.” Ava said as she signed the form and got up to walk towards the door to hand the form over to a passing nurse.

“Is she okay?” Sara asked and Ava could hear that she was in the car, clearly using the Bluetooth hands free system.

“Yeah she is a little doped up and sleeping right now, but she is fine. They’re going to take her to X-rays soon, and then hopefully the relocation is quick and as painless as possible. How was the rest of the game? Did they win?” Ava asked as she knew Quinn would want to know when she woke up.

“Well Laurel got a red card and a two game suspension, for violent behaviour. They went into a shoot-out and won. So they’re in the Championships.”

“Laurel I don’t understand why you would hit another player?” Ava sighed and rubbed her temple with her free hand.

“Mama she purposely went for Quinn, then said that Quinn needed to stop with the theatrics. I was just defending my sister.” Laurel attempted to justify her actions.

“Violence is not the answer Laurel, we’ll discuss this at home.” Ava’s voice was firm and left no room for argument.

“We’re 10 minutes away from the hospital, we’ll see you soon. I love you.” Ava heard Sara, and responded with a quick ‘I love you too’ and put the phone down.

The elderly nurse walked in and did a quick check of Quinn’s vitals, then turned to Ava, “I’m going to take her now, we’ll be done in about 15 minutes, then I’ll bring her back, you can wait here.” It wasn’t what Ava ideally wanted but she nodded and kissed Quinn on the forehead and watched as the nurse wheeled Quinn out.

Ava sat back down in the chair, thinking about the last time they were in the emergency room, it was Quinn again. Quinn resembled Sara in many ways, acting before thinking was one of those ways. Quinn had the tendency to never back down from a challenge. Last time she was in the emergency room, Quinn was 13. Quinn had been told that boys were faster than girls by some boy she had a crush on that lived on their neighborhood, so to prove him wrong she challenged him to a race. A race to climb a tree but not any tree, the tallest tree in the street. Ava remembered how Danny Palmer, Nora and Ray’s son, came running into the house yelling that Quinn had fallen out of a tree and was now unconscious. Obviously that had been more serious than the situation now but Ava still hated the image of her daughter sprawled out on their neighbor's lawn, with Laurel bent next to her in tears. Ava shuddered slightly at the memory.

Ava was pulled from her memory by her wife walking into the room, and a sheepishly looking Laurel trailing behind her. Before Sara could speak though the nurse was wheeling Quinn back into the room, Quinn seemed to be a little more aware of her surroundings. Sara was at Quinn’s side in a heartbeat and Ava gave this moment to Sara. After all she was the one that had to let them leave.

This left Ava and Laurel standing watching Sara coddle Quinn, “I know we’ve always said to stand up for one another Laurel, and I’m happy you stood up for Quinn, however punching that girl in the face wasn’t the right approach. You know how important it is to keep the school under wraps, it’s a big enough risk that we let you participate in big events, we don’t need the extra drama.” Ava turned to her daughter and wrapped an arm around her and placed a kiss on the temple.

“I know Mama, I’m really sorry, I was just so mad.” Laurel turned her head into Ava and hugged her.

“I love you Laurel.” Ava said quietly into the top of Laurel’s head, “But you’re still grounded.”

Laurel let out a small laugh, “Fair enough.”

“Laurel…” the two blondes heard Quinn call for her sister.

Laurel moved over to her sister and sat on the bed avoiding Quinn’s IV, “Hey there, little sis.” Laurel said as she pushed a lock of hair behind Quinn’s ear.

Quinn laughed, “7 minutes Laur, I would hardly call me your little sister.”

“You’re still younger even if it is 7 minutes.” Laurel responded with a smirk.

A doctor walked into the room, she looked quite young, Ava noted. “Quinn Lance?” she asked as she approached the girls.

“Yeah that’s me.” Quinn smiled and lifted her hand slightly, the doctor glanced between the girls, obviously noting that they’re identical twins.

“Alright I’m Doctor Sutton, how are feeling?” she asked moving to the other side of Quinn.

“A bit uncomfortable, but not that bad anymore.”

“Okay well I’ve taken a look at the X-rays nothing is broken so it’s going to be pretty quick to relocate that knee of yours, however it’s not going to feel great.”

Quinn nodded and inhaled, while Laurel moved off the bed so the doctor could move the blanket and examine the knee, now that Ava could see the knee properly, it was swollen and beginning to bruise, but definitely not in the right position it should be in.

Quinn looked at Ava with pleading eyes, Ava instinctively moved closer to her daughter and held her hand. Quinn instantly gripped Ava’s hand as the doctor began to move her leg to a more practical position, the doctor straightened Quinn’s knee which caused a painful groan from Quinn and Ava felt Quinn’s grip on her hand tighten. “Alright Quinn, it’s going to be quick, and once its back in place we’ll put a knee brace on. Do you want me to count or just do it?”

“Just do it.” Quinn mumbled.

Suddenly Quinn gripped Ava’s hand even harder than before and let out a wail, and the knee popped into place, Ava looked over at Quinn who had tears in her eyes and curled into Ava who had now moved to sit on the bed to comfort her daughter.

“There you go Quinn, you’re all done.” The doctor said as she adjusted the dosage of pain killers in Quinn’s IV.

Quinn buried her head into Ava’s chest and Ava could feel her crying softly against her chest.

“You were so brave Baba.” Ava said as she placed a kiss on top of Quinn’s head.

The doctor had left the room to go get the knee brace and Sara sat on the other side of Quinn’s bed and stroked her back whilst Laurel stood next to Ava watching her sister.

After a few minutes Quinn had calmed down and pulled away from Ava and lay back against the pillows, rubbing the tears from her face, Sara leant over and placed a kiss on top of her head.

“We’ll go straight to Gideon when we’re done here and she’ll make you feel good as new.”

“Alright Quinn I’ve got the knee brace here, I’ll put it on and then you’ll be good to go.” Doctor Sutton said as she entered the room.

“Thank you.” Quinn said softly

“So I only know one twin’s name, what’s your name?” the doctor looked over to Laurel,

“I’m Laurel.”

“Wow beautiful names for beautiful girls. It must be so much fun having a twin.” She said smiling

“More good times than bad, but the bad times are nightmares.” Sara piped up and Ava laughed slightly.

“We don’t fight like that anymore.” Laurel said defending her and her sister, she pouted slightly and all Ava could see was Sara.

“Baby you fought over a sweater like 3 days ago, there were tears involved.” Sara laughed at the memory.

“There Quinn, all sorted and ready to go.” Doctor Sutton said as she handed Quinn crutches and went on about the procedure to follow to ensure the best recovery. When she was finished a nurse wheeled a chair in and helped Quinn into the chair.

“All that’s left to do is sign some last paperwork and you can go enjoy the rest of your weekend.” Doctor Sutton said.

“Thank you so much Doctor Sutton.” Ava said as Laurel began to wheel Quinn out of the room.

Sara took a hold of Ava’s hand and they began to follow the girls down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes made are mine. If they bug you leave a comment and I'll fix them.


End file.
